For Everything Else
by Michaelover101
Summary: Finn wakes up after a drunken night out to a big surprise! Future PDLD


**_Title: _**For Everything Else

**_Author: _**Michaelover101

**_Summary:_** Finn wakes up after a drunken night out to a big surprise! Future PDLD

**_Rating:_** T

**_Disclaimer: _**Not mine.

**_Beta: _**Flynn

**_Notes:_** This story is based off a joke that my friend sent me a few night ago, I couldn't help but think of Finn and Rory.

"Shhhh."

Rory sat up in bed, frowning when she heard the drunken whispers of her husband and his friends. Rolling her eyes she turned on the small lamp at her side table, grabbed her book and started reading, knowing that she was probably in for a long night.

"Wait, Finn..." she heard Logan drunkenly whisper before she heard a crash in the living room. There went the coffee table, she thought with a wince as she heard them laugh stupidly.

"Colin, it's this way..." she heard Finn, then another smash causing her to sigh frustrated, close her book and get out of bed. Sometimes her husband and his friends were such idiots. As she put on her robe and was tying it around her waist she heard Finn grab onto the wall.

"Wait for it..." she muttered, then the beautiful sounds of retching were heard, causing her to sigh and open the door. Logan and Colin were trying not to laugh as Finn was bent over, breathing hard after his vomit fest.

She looked over at the two laughing boys and glared. "I think I can handle it, guys."

"Rory," Logan said, tipping an imaginary hat only to hit his nose, causing Colin to laugh.

"I hope you guys have a ride home," she said as she tried to sidestep the puke on the floor and grabbed on to Finn's waist to steady him.

"Frank," Colin said. "Good ol' Frank. Franks…Ball Park Franks... oh hot dogs," Colin said.

Logan nodded. "Hot dogs. Wow, that's going to come up in the morning."

Finn groaned, closing his eyes shut and leaning against her shoulders. "Guys, why don't you get going, I've got Finn."

"Sure, Rory," Colin said as he started to go towards the door, throwing his arm out, causing it to hit the statue that was sitting on the table and smash onto the floor.

Rory glared at them. Oh, she was going to kill Finn in the morning. "Good bye, Colin."

Colin winked drunkenly at her as he left. Logan looked over at Finn, then up at Rory. "You look good, Ace."

"All right, when you start hitting on me, I know you're smashed. Bye Logan," Rory said. Logan smirked as he left through the door, slamming it shut behind him, causing Finn to groan and Rory to wince.

"Come on, Finn," Rory whispered. She heard the door down the hall open and their fourteen-year-old son poked his head out sleepily.

"Everything okay, mom?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, want to help me though?"

"Yeah," he said walking over.

"Watch the..." Rory said, only too late when she heard Theo groan.

"Please, god, tell me that's not what it is."

Rory bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Don't think about it. I'll make it up to you and you can use the good towels to wash your feet."

Theo groaned as he sidestepped the rest of the stuff that was in the middle of the hallway and got on his dad's other side, carrying half the weight.

"Just let me get this door open," Rory whispered as she turned the knob. They started to get Finn in when he took one step too many and ran head first into the still half open door. Finn groaned, cursing under his breath.

"Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning," Theo whispered as they laid him down on the bed.

"He'll be lucky if he gets away with a bruise and not a black eye," Rory said, then turned to her son. "Go wash that foot, and get me the mop from the kitchen."

"All right," Theo said as he went to the connecting bathroom and wetted a cloth. Rory sighed at her husband.

Rory and Finn had gotten together her last year of Yale, after she and Logan had broken up mutually when the long distance thing hadn't worked out for them. She had hung out with Finn a few times and had grown attracted to him, then found out that the attraction was mutual. They had gone out and married two years later, having Theo a year after the wedding.

He had given up heavy drinking years ago. It was the only thing she had asked him to change. She had told him that she didn't care that he drank, but she didn't like that he drank so much that he was more used to waking up with the alarms going off in his head than he was to an alarm clock.

The only time he drank heavily was when he was out with Logan and Colin at the end of each month. They would get together to relive college days, drink and tease pretty women by asking for their number and never calling. Though Rory was always annoyed with that last part, she let him do it, knowing that she trusted Finn.

Sighing, she started unlacing his boots, throwing them off with his socks. She started unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants when Finn shot straight up and said something that made Rory stop in her tracks and Theo to come out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Whoa..." Theo said, causing Rory to smile as Finn laid back down and slept. Rory looked over at Theo. "Let me guess, this is an Out of Jail free card for him, isn't it?"

Rory nodded. "Oh yes. Yes, it is," she laughed as she took his pants off and started on his shirt.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Finn groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tighter when he felt a sliver of sunshine try to pry its way into his eyesight. Turning around, he groaned again as his head started pounding. It felt like a jackhammer was pounding in the center of his head. Forcing himself to open his eyes, his vision cleared and he frowned when he saw a glass of water, two aspirins and a rose sitting on the nightstand.

He sat up slowly, leaning on his elbows, to find that his clothes for the day were sitting on the end of the bed, clean and ironed. Looking around the room, he found the room in perfect order, everything clean. He knew that when he was drunk to that capacity, he usually made a mess of things, getting Rory to be angry with him and even not talk to him for days on end. But this... What was going on?

Taking the aspirins and the water he went to the bathroom and swallowed the pills. Turning on the water to the shower, he looked at his reflection, wincing when he saw the black eye. Prodding it lightly, he tried to recall if he had gotten in a fight at the bar, not that he could remember.

Sighing, he got in the shower, washing his body of all the grim from the bar. He would so be hearing a lecture from Rory. Even though she didn't mind him going out with the guys every once in a while like he did, she did mind when he came home so drunk that he threw up in the hallway. Wincing at the vague memory, he turned off the water, grabbed a towel and dried off.

He went into the bedroom and changed into the clothes that were lying on the bed. Going to the dresser, he ran a hand through his hair, usually letting it dry the way it came out and not bothering to run a comb through it. Looking down, he saw a note from Rory. Picking it up, he frowned.

_Breakfast in waiting for you on the stove. Went shopping with mom, be back around two with lunch. _

_Love you!_

_Rory_

Running a hand through his hair again, he turned towards the kitchen, walking through the spotless living room on the way. Stopping, he frowned when he saw the coffee table was missing as was one of the statues they had gotten as a wedding present and a lamp. He knew that last night he had broken the table, seeing as he had caught the end of the table and had crashed down on it. But usually Rory left all of that for him to pick up.

Sure enough, when he walked into the kitchen, the breakfast was sitting on the stove, still warm. Eggs, sausage and toast with a glass of orange juice. Grabbing the plate, he went into the dining room where he saw his son Theo sitting at the table, eating in his pajamas and reading over the Chilton booklet, still deciding if he wanted to go there.

"Morning, dad," Theo said loudly, causing Finn to wince and sit down across from him where the morning paper sat with a red ribbon instead of the usual rubber band. Theo looked at him apologetically, lowering his voice considerably. "How'd you sleep?"

Finn could hear the amusement lacing the fourteen-year-old's voice. "Why? Should I not have?"

Theo laughed. "Considering that I had to help you into bed this time and stepped in your vomit, yeah, I'd say I hoped you had slept badly."

Finn winced for the umpteenth time that morning. "Sorry."

Theo shrugged. "No worries, mom let me use the good towels to wipe my feet."

"Hmm," Finn said, knowing that Rory rarely let anyone use the decorative towels. "Want to answer me something?"

"Sure," Theo shrugged.

"Wanna tell me what the hell is wrong with your mother?"

Theo smirked, a smirk that he had inherited from him. "Why do you ask?"

"Usually, the morning after a night out with the boys entails me getting my ass up in the morning to a hangover, finding the Advil that your mother usually hides from me, then fixing my own breakfast. Also, it entails a silent treatment from her. And today I wake up to Advil and water at my reach, a black eye that I don't remember getting, and the whole house cleaned, breakfast ready and the newspaper. What'd I do?"

Theo laughed. "Nothing."

"What?" Finn frowned.

"You came home around three in the morning, you broke the coffee table and the mom's favorite obscene monkey lamp that grandma Lorelai gave her for her birthday. Uncle Logan hit on her, and uncle Colin broke that statue that grandma Emily gave us for Christmas. You threw up in the hallway and ran into the door causing the shiner you have there." Theo stopped and went back to reading, leaving Finn frowning deeper.

"Theo, son, that still doesn't explain anything, the house, the breakfast. Usually, everything that you just told me ends with me not getting laid for weeks on end."

Theo made a face, but laughed. Conversations with his dad were more like best friend than they were like father and son. "Right. When we dragged you into the bedroom, mom started to undress you to get you into bed. When she started undoing your pants, you shot straight out of bed and yelled: "Leave me alone, woman, I'm married!"

Finn laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Out of Jail free card, huh?"

"Pretty much. As MasterCard says, dad, broken furniture: one hundred eighty five dollars; hot breakfast: five fifty; single rose: three fifty; two aspirins: thirty eight cents; saying the right thing at the right time: priceless."

"For everything else there's MasterCard." Finn and Theo laughed as they clinked their glasses and enjoyed their morning without lectures.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** I got this joke a few nights ago and instantly thought of Finn and Rory. So I started writing it. Hope you all enjoyed. I know I had fun writing it!

Review!

Kassandra


End file.
